My Love For You
by HeechulsLover
Summary: Sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh! You guys are absolutely AWESOME!! SgtKira, CourtneyLovesRamen, Kikyo1027 thankyou so very much for leaving reviews! You guys rock! And those of you who favorited my story thank you so very much as well. I didnt think that so many people would like it but Im glad you all did!

Sum: This story is about L, Near, and Mello. L is in his twenties and Near and Mello are kids. Near is 9 Mello 10 and they go to Wammys after some bad things happen in their home. L visits and sees them and decides that he will keep them in his home/big ass computer room thingy (in death note you know the one where everyone stays in to keep watch on everyone and stuff) and stuff happens...yea...stuff...happens...

Disclaimer: If you think I own Death Note and related characters...youre a boob. A really big boob.

Near sat in the doorway to his room toying with his hair. He had a blank look on his face and his eyes were void of all emotion as he twiddled with his hair. He could hear them murmer. He knew it was about him. He didnt care though. He just sat there.

A few weeks later as Near sat in the same doorway playing with his hair he saw another boy come in to the orphanage he was in. This boy was a little taller than him and he had shoulder length blonde hair. He was clad in leather clothes and had a scowl on his face, but Near could see otherwise in his eyes. As the blonde turned Nears black eyes caught his blue eyes. For a second the boys scowl was lost and Nears eyes held a little spark in them. Something silent passed between them before their masks were in place again. The blonde turned and ran down the hall pushing over a vase on his way. Near gave a soft inaudible sigh and turned to stare out the window still playing with his hair.

That night as Near dressed in his white cotton pajamas the blonde boy came into his room. Said blonde looked at him and then jumped into the available bed in Nears room.

'Hes my new roommate too.' Near thought before settling into bed.

Just as he was dozing off he heard the blonde speak.

"Mello."

The corners of Nears mouth twitched a little but he didnt smile. "Near." With that said he fell into a deep sleep.

dream

_CRASH!!_

"GET OUT OF HERE! I HATE YOU! I DONT WANT A CHILD LIKE YOU!"

Nears eyes widened as he cowered in a corner blood pouring out of a wound on his chest.

"M...mommy...why?.."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IM NOT YOUR MOMMY I DONT WANT A CHILD LIKE YOU!"

She raised a bottle up over her head and slammed it down.

end

Near woke with a start. He was panting a little and sweating. Before he realised what was happening he was crying. He wasnt sobbing or anything like that. It was just silent streams falling down his face. A noise caught his attention and he looked over and saw Mello tossing and turning in his bed.

dream

Mello tried not to show any pain on his face as his mother burned him with cigarettes on his chest and legs.

"Such an ugly child you are. The only thing pretty about you is your hair. If I cut that youll be even more uglier." his mother said with a sneer.

Mello glared at her and tugged on his restraints. He was handcuffed to a chair. His eyes widened as he watched her grab a blow tortch from the counter. She sneered at him and ignited hit bringing it closer and closer to him. He gave out a little whimper as he felt the heat of it but not the flame itself.

end

Mello woke up with a start as he felt someone get into bed with him. He started to swing at the intruder when he realised it was the boy Near. From the moonlight coming in the room he saw Nears tear streaked face and when he reached out and brushed his cheek he realised he was crying as well. Mello being the most mature one (gasp!) grabbed Near roughly and pulled him to his chest. He held him there close to him and they both felt a lot better knowing that they had someone that they could go to even if only a little while. Near climbed into bed with Mello and they both snuggled up to each other. Mello layed there starig at Near as Near started to play with his hair, twirling the golden strands around his thumb.

"Why do you do that?" Mello asked suddenly.

"It relaxes me and I like the feel of your hair. Its really soft and shiny." Near replied quietly.

"Dont you think Im ugly?" Mello asked, just because he could.

"No. In fact even though this may sound a bit awkward I think you are beautiful. Dont you hate me because Im weird? After all I do have a very odd hair color and Im not all that emotional."

"No. In fact I like that a lot about you. Youre weird and you fit right in."

They both had to smirk a little at that because it could be said about the both of them and they knew it.

"How old are you?" Near asked.

"Ten, and im going to guess that youre eight or nine."

"Nine. Nice guess." Near said with a little yawn.

"Thats not so bad even though youre still a kid." Mello joked. "Now lets go to sleep we can talk more in the morning."

Near nodded and they both cuddled together and went to sleep for the night, not plauged by nightmares.

Ok...I think this is a pretty good one to start out with. I was inspired to do this one because I saw pictures of Near, Mello, and L on youtube in a slide thingy and I thought it was absolutely adorable. Ill post up more chapters to this one when I have computer time. I do have a job with SSSSSSUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!! Unfortunately I work at Taco Bell. Such a sucky job when you have people being complete retards in drive thru and at the register. Gosh I love people. note sacrasm Anyways when I have time Ill update as soon as possible. Rate and Review pweas!! Mew!


	2. And You Are?

Finally able to do my second chapter. Im so proud. I havent had the alone time needed to do this which SUCKS! Ive had people breathing down my neck wondering what Im writing and I cant write with distractions! I dont think anyone can for that matter. Anyways...time for the second chapter!

Ch.2 And you are?...

Mello was the first to wake the next morning. He stretched a little and looked down at Near who was still pressed to his side sleeping. Mello smirked a little and gently shook him awake.

"Oi, its time to get up. You dont want people to get the wrong idea y'know." he joked.

Near slowly opened his black eyes and looked up at Mello. He then closed them and rolled over burying himself in the covers. Mello almost laughed. Instead he got out of bed and yanked the covers back exposing the boy to the cold air. Near curled up tightly trying to get warm but to no avail. He finally got upt and stretched a little before hunching over slightly and fiddled with his tangled white locks.

"That was rude." Near said playfully.

"Yea yea sure it was but the important thing is that youre awake. Now lets go take a bath before all the hot water is gone. Besides that I dont like taking a bath with other people around."

Near agreed by shaking his head slightly as they gathered their bathing supplies. The Wammys bathroom lacked privacy but what could you really ask for in a group home? There were multiple shower stalls in one big bathroom so several people could shower at once, but there was also two bathtubs in there for the smaller children and for those who liked to have a bath instead of a shower. They were the first ones to wake so they had the hot water first as well as privacy. Mello got into a shower stall and Near got into the bathtub. Near loved baths instead of showers whereas Mello preffered the shower to a bath. Mello didnt see Near when he got in the tub but he had a bit of a surprise when he came out of the shower. He looked over to Near and almost laughed out loud. Near was happily sitting in a tub of purple bubbles playing with a yellow rubber duckie. He was quietly making quacking noises as he made his duck swim in the sea of purple bubbles. Near was a sight as well. He had a head full of purple bubbles with a few bubbles on the tip of his nose. He didnt seem to care though as he played with his duck. Mello came over with a wash cloth in hand and wiped the bubbles off his nose. Near gave him a blank look then went back to his duck, and Mello went over to one of the sinks to brush his teeth and hair. When they were both finally done they went to the kitchens to get something to eat. Since breakfast wasnt done yet Mello grabbed a chocolate bar and Near an apple. They then went outside and sat on the steps.

About an hour later as they sat on the steps, Mello eating more chocolate and Near playing with a toy robot, a black car pulled up. An elderly man came out of the drivers side and opened up the passengers side. A man came out wearing a loose white shirt and baggy blue jeans. The mans hair was wild and a deep black. His eyes were also a deep black and held no expression like Nears. He also walked with a hunched over back like Near too. Said man looked over at Mello and gave him a long hard look then over to Near and also gave him a long hard look. Mello feeling overprotective scooted over to Near and draped an arm around his shoulders. Mello gave the man a glare and Near looked him over with the same blank look he gave them.

"And you are?" Mello said rudely.

The mans mouth twitched upwards in the corners a little before he answered. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mello, Near. I am L."

Mellos glare deepened. "How the hell do you know our names?!"

The elderly man smacked him on his head making him curse and earning another slap on the head.

"Watch your mouth young man. I am Watari Ls butler. Its a pleasure to meet you both."

Mello childishly stuck his tongue out at the man and tightened his hold on Near. Near went back to playing with his toy as he spoke.

"L the famous detective that has put away many criminals whom the police cannot catch. Watari who is Ls butler who also founded Wammys House for special orphans. Its nice to meet you."

"Tch. Yea whatever we dont know anything more about them theyre both a mystery. A mystery which I will figure out becase thats what I do." Mello said with a michevious glint in his eyes as he snapped off a piece of chocolate and ate it with determined chews.

"Ah I see you do know a little something about us but who did you hear this from if I may ask." L said polietly, scratching his leg with his foot.

"None of your business."

"I investigated."

"You dont have to tell him." Mello said poking Near.

"Its not important information Im giving out so I dont see why not."

"Hmph." Mello pouted.

"Im to assume you know about us as we know of you detective L." Near said looking up from his robot and into Ls eyes.

Black met black and black met icy blue, and noone said anything until Watari spoke.

"Yes we know about everyone in this house. As the founder I am entitled to that information because I am the one who picks who comes to this home and who does not. Being his butler and as well as him being the brilliant detective he is he knows how to get into files and thus knows about you."

Mello sneered at them before playing with Nears hair, twisting it around his fingers. It was a catchy habit. Near didnt mind as he leaned back more into Mellos chest as he pressed buttons on his robot. For a moment noone spoke and they either stood or sat their in silence besides Near making Robot noises. They all eventually came inside because it was almost time for lunch and Mello and Near didnt wish to eat with everyone else so they went inside to eat early.

At the table Near sat by Mello on one side of the table and L on the other side with his knees pulled to his chest and his feet on the chair. Noone said anything because Near had one leg propped up in his chair pulled to his chest as he ate his tomatoe soup and grilled cheese sandwhich. Mello looked across the table to see L eating a rather large piece of strawberry cake instead of normal food. Mello found himself wanting a piece of cake but instead ate his grilled cheese, deciding to get a piece of cake later on that day.

After luch L followed the boys to their room and sat at the table they had in their room while Mello layed on his bed playing with a lighter and Near fixing a puzzle. About ten minutes later Watari came in the room and handed L a laptop. Immediately after recieving it tapping of keys filled the room. After about fifteen minutes of said tapping Mello growled and shot up out of his bed tossing his lighter down.

"THATS SO ANNOYING! STOP IT ALREADY!"

The tapping didnt stop as L said, "If you are that bored Watari can bring you a computer and you can help me with something. Near you may join in too if that is what you wish." he said never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Fine." Mello growled.

Near put his completed puzzle away and stood up going over to the table as his answer. A few minutes later Watari came in with two more laptops and gave each boy one pulling up specific files for them to look at. After he left L spoke.

"When you have found the answer to one send me an email with your conclusion as well as facts supporting your belief. Can you do that?"

"Tch. Childs play." Mello said as he looked over the files, skimming what some of them were.

Near didnt reply but instead got right to work. In a matter of hours they were all done with almost two months of work completed. L saved all the information to talk to the police stations on the computer to give them the results of their work.

"Nice job both you. You will make great predecessors to the L name when I pass on."

"Say what?" Mello said.

"Wammys is not only an orphanage but it also sees who is ready to take over the name of L when I pass on. There are two candidates and Im looking at them." L said staring at them with those big black eyes of his.

Mello and Near didnt say anything as they took in this new information.

"Well it is rather late and I want some cake. Care to join me before I come to a decision about something else?"

They only nodded as they still thought about what he had said earlier.

As they ate their chocolate cake L spoke up again.

"I have come to another decision about the two of you."

With that being said the both of them looked up at L waiting for him to continue.

"I want you both to live with me instead of staying here in Wammys."

Both boys looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"WE DONT EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOURE PLANNING TO ADOPT US?!" Mello exploded.

"No. Not adopt. I simply want the both of you to stay with me in my house. I have a big lap full of computers where I work. I would want the both of you to help me on cases. The house is also a normal house. It has a pool, spa, tennis courts, and a big play area. I have been looking for someone to take my name when I pass and I have found my choices. The only thing left, is for you to accept my proposal."

Near looked ove to Mello and Mello looked at him a silent message passing between them.

"You will take us both and not try to seperate us? Even if you like one over the other? If you do we wont go we'll stay here. Both of us or neither one." Mello said with a determined voice.

"But of course. I can see that the two of you are close and I wouldnt want to seperate the two of you. If its even better for you the two of you can have a shared room. I have one big room but it only has one bed, but its a king sized bed."

"That is fine." Near said poking around what was left of his cake.

"Then its settled. You shall move in, in the morning. Pack your things tonight." L said finishing his cake.

As the boys prepared for bed that night Mello suddenly said, "Dont you think that its too good to be true?" It was more of a thought to himself than to Near but Near answered anyways.

"I thought the same so I played with my taro cards."

"You belive you can tell the future?" Mello asked skeptically.

"No I do not. I have them to play with them for fun, but as I was playing certain cards showed up at the same time. I believe something is going to happen. I dont know when but I do know that when it does happen it will be very bad. Keep your guard up." Near said.

With that said Near climbed into bed with Mello and suggled up to him, wrapping his arms around him. Mello wrapped his arms around Near and held him a bit closer. After saying thier goodnights they both went to sleep dreaming of a mysterious black haired man named L. Well...that was how Mellos dream went until he got hit in the head by a dream Watari.

YAY! Another chapter done! I wonder how it is...I think its alright even if it is 2:38 at night. Im such a night owl its not even funny. Well if I have time after cleaning my bathroom and vaccuming my living room Ill put up another chapter. If Im tired I might just post up a really short one because those of you who are reading this have waited a long time for a second chapter and I would like to be cosiderate by posting up another one for you. Well...see ya for now! Oh! And please review for me! I would love to have feed back on how Im doing! Please no flames or Ill burn you at the stake! lollies. jk. But seriously...no flames. Mew!


	3. Haunting Nightmares

Wow I'm so happy to have gotten so many reviews! I'm glad so many of you are taking a liking to it so far! So far I've been trying really hard with this story! Utsukushi-Mayonaka I appreciate what you have said and I know this story isn't M worthy as of yet it definitely will be trust me if not for the flash backs (which I'm trying to put more of the gory details into) then for the lemons which will most definitely be happening in the future. As for Matt I'm trying to find a perfect spot to put him in the story but he'll definitely make an appearance. After all it's an L and Near fic and Mello is in it. Mello cannot simply stay alone that wont due at all. I also want to say thank you to Serria. I know I don't use apostrophes and such like I should but I just can't help it sometimes. I get so caught up in my work that I forget or I forget to spell check and such coz I'm in a hurry to upload my work. Ill do better I promise you guys! Thanks for the support and I hope you will continue to read my stories!

Chapter 3 The Haunting Nightmares

It had been a few days since the boys had moved in with L and they were used to the swing of things. They got up, well more like when Mello got up (if the other two decided not to sleep) did their morning grooming then went to the computer lab they had in the house and worked on cases. Mello and L eating nonstop sweets while Near had the occasional nibble of a sweet. He was more of the healthy type eater and didn't eat very many sweets as the other two. After working for hours in the lab Mello and Near had the options of doing whatever else they wanted, which wasn't very much at all. Mello had no one else to talk to and it wasn't fun picking on Watari if you had no one else to do it with. Instead he watched over Near as he played with his toys making dice cities, playing with his robot, or putting together a puzzle endless times. Today, though, after working in the lab with L they both went outside. Near squinted in the bright afternoon sun as they both made their way to the tree they dubbed as theirs. It was their favorite tree on the grounds and they sometimes went out there to sit in each other's company or to play with Nears toys. The tree was large in size and had great big branches with lots of green leaves that offered plenty of shade. The leaves themselves had multi colored greens and yellows and reds. They both sat under the tree leaning against each other on a blanket eating the sandwiches that Watari had prepared for their lunch. Well Near was anyways.

"You should eat one. They are quite good you know."

"Hmph. Id rather eat chocolate thank you. You know, I'm not much of a sandwich eater anyways."

"You don't like anything besides sweet things. You should really try a sandwich. Not only is it good for you its really good."

"Its just tuna."

"Its still good."

"What does it have in it?" Mello questioned looking skeptically at the sandwich in Nears hand.

"Tuna, mayonnaise, a little mustard, salt, and pepper. Have a bite." He said, holding up his sandwich to Mello.

"Ew gross! All that sounds so disgusting mixed together like that! Besides I don't like mustard." Mello said turning his face away.

"Just try a bite and stop being a baby." Near teased playfully. "You can't really taste the mustard anyways."

"No."

"I wont stop persisting until you try a bite. You know I can be quite persuading if I put my mind to it."

Mello finally sighed slightly irritated. "If I try a little will ya quit bugging me?"

"Deal." Near said holding his sandwich near Mello's mouth so he could take a bite.

Mello made a face at the sandwich but took a small bite. After chewing and swallowing he took the sandwich from Near, just as he was about to take a bite and finished it two big bites.

"My sandwich." Near said quietly in disbelief.

"Not half bad."

"You could have asked Watari for one." Near said with a slightly disapproving look.

"But you had one right here, and besides you had two already you glutton." He teased Near poking him in the tummy and making his squirm a little.

They both settled down and leaned against each other more until they eventually fell asleep in the shade of the tree.

_Mello's dream_

Mello glared angrily at the woman he called mother as she approached him with a lit cigarette.

"Why are you doing this mom?" he ground out at her.

"Why? Because you look like _HIM_ that's why, that awful man!"

"Father."

_SLAP!_

"You know better than to say his name!" she screeched at him and burned him with her cigarette.

He lashed out and hit her in her leg causing her to fall. He didn't want to hurt her; he just wanted enough time to get away from her. He almost made it but she grabbed him by his hair and down onto the floor as she dragged him to the bathroom. He kicked and yelled at her as he tried to free himself but to no avail. She threw him into the bathroom where she had already prepared a bathtub full of water. She threw him into the tub and held him down trying to drown him. He kicked and clawed at her managing to get some air every time she let up when he scratched her. After a little while she wore herself out and let go. Mello popped up coughing and gasping, pushing his sopping wet hair out of his face as he glared at her through his coughing. She stood up and before she left she slapped him in the face and threw her cigarette into the tub. When she was gone Mello pulled himself out of the tub and tried not to cry all the way to his room. He locked himself inside and dried and changed his clothes before climbing into the safety of his bed.

_end of Mello's dream_

_Nears dream_

Near was crying pitifully in a chair that he was tied to as him mother cut his hair. She just grabbed handfuls and jabbed the scissors through his hair cutting it. He was bleeding from several spots on his head and he knew this because he could feel the blood flow down the sides of his head and neck.

"M-mommy please stop."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your stupid voice!" she screamed and hit him on the side of his head.

Near hung his head and just continued to cry. His mother tore off his shirt and glared at him with pure hatred.

"Look at you. You're disgusting! Unnatural hair color and an unnatural skin color. Look at you you're so pale its disgusting! YOURE NO CHILD OF MINE!!" she screamed and began to beat on him while he was still tied to the chair.

Near just screamed and cried because there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

_End_

Mello was the first to awake. He woke because of his nightmare and because Near was whimpering by his side. Mello swallowed his own fears and gently shook Near awake who woke up with a slight start. Near stared at Mello with wide black eyes filled with tears. Mello gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him close, wrapping him up in a tight brotherly hug.

"C'mon lets go back inside and we can get some ice cream, or another sandwich." Mello teased Near to lighten the mood.

"Ice cream would be good." Near said quietly.

"Alright, lets go see what kind old man Watari has."

"Its not nice to call him old. He's very nice you know."

"No. YOURE too nice." Mello said playfully nudging Near as they walked back to the house.

Once inside they put the blanket away and went into the kitchen to find Watari. Just as they thought they found him in the kitchen icing a large strawberry cake for L.

"Hey old man what kinda ice cream do you have?" Mello asked rudely.

Watari bristled a bit as he turned from his cake to face the boys.

"I am not an old man. As for the ice cream we have lots of different flavors. Look into the freezer and pick which one you want and what toppings and Ill fix you a bowl." He said and went back to his cake.

They opened the fridge made especially for sweets and peered inside. Near thought he was going to be sick just from looking at all the sweets and Mello thought he died and went to heaven. They had pretty much what looked like a candy store in the refrigerator and freezer. They had never gone into the cabinets or fridge because Watari gave them what they wanted when they wanted it. When they finished gawking they picked their ice cream flavor. Near chose a simple vanilla, while Mello chose chocolate with cookies, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a cherry. He would have chose more but then again he wanted to keep his figure. They set what they wanted down on the counter and then went into the living room to watch TV. After a while Watari came in and gave them their bowls and left again. Near looked incredulously at Mello's big bowl of ice cream, then looked at his own bowl, which was dainty compared to his. He shook his head slightly and slowly ate his ice cream while watching cartoons.

L came out of the lab later that night with a pleased look on his face. He had successfully captured all of the wanted criminals he had on his list that the police had given to him. Of course some of the credit also went to his partners Mello and Near. He really was glad he had reliable people like them. He too had started detective work as a child and he hoped that they would want to continue on for him when he was gone. They would be the best successors to the L name and he knew it. He just had to convince them if they weren't already convinced that is. As he walked into the living room he saw Watari picking up Mello.

"What are you doing Watari?"

"Shh. The children are asleep. If you wouldn't mind, please put Near to bed."

L looked at Near as he sat with one leg propped up on the chair asleep. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the sight. He sat almost like him and he thought it was adorable. He went over to Near and carefully picked him up. His back protested as he stood up straight to carry him. It popped and cracked as he stood up tall. L felt an odd stir in his gut and he didn't know what to make of it. He looked down at Near as he cuddled closer to him in his sleep, his hand fisting around his shirt. L felt that odd stir again except stronger. His eyes widened a little as he realized what that meant and he mentally scolded himself for such a feeling. He hurriedly walked to the boys room and put him in bed next to Mello but after some difficulty because Near didn't want to let go of his shirt. L pulled the covers around them both and gave one last look at Near before closing the door to their room.

Just as he was about to go to his room Watari stopped him.

"I have some interesting news L. Seems there is another boy at Wammys and he has very good computer hacking skills. Would you care to see?" he asked holding out some papers.

L shuffled over and looked them over quickly. "Matt is it? Ill have to look into this. It could be interesting."

Woo! I'm done. I would have posted this much much sooner but I've been very sick. I haven't even gone to school much coz I've been sick. Anyways you guys know what to do! And please no flames. I will hurt you. Constructive criticism though is good.


	4. What the hell!

**What the hell?!**

Mello awoke the next day not feeling too well. He rolled over and saw Near looking at him with those big black eyes of his.

"Whats wrong?" he immediately asked.

Mello grunted. "I'm just not-" he cut himself short and ran to the bathroom immediately throwing up.

Near came into the bathroom and sat behind him. He leaned his face into his back and used on hand to rub soothing circles on his back. After a few minutes Watari came in with some medicine and water. Mello quickly took the medicine and cleaned himself up. He washed his mouth out before exiting the bathroom and into the kitchen to eat with Near following. Watari busied himself making them something to eat. L came into the kitchen wondering why he didn't get his morning cake as usual, when he saw them all there in the kitchen. Watari turned to give the kids their breakfast when he saw him standing there.

"L goodmorning. I'm sorry but Mello isn't feeling well. Give me just one more second and I'll give you your breakfast."

L nodded and sat at the table with the kids, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked Mello over. Mello looked at him right back.

"What? It's just a stomach ache possibly a small stomach virus no big deal." he said.

L nodded once then looked to Near who was twiddling with his hair. As if he knew what he was going to say Near looked him in the eyes and said firmly,

"No."

L blinked. "But you have to. It's for your health. You don't want to catch it do you." L stated more than asked.

"No I do not but I will not leave Mello." Near said stubbornly.

L put a thumb to his lips as he carefully stared at Near. "Is it because you are afraid to sleep by yourself?"

Nears eyes narrowed a bit at that but he didn't respond.

"Hm. You must be afraid. Night terrors of your past I presume. That is why you do not wish to part with him. Your pasts are similar so there is comfort in that I presume."

He saw Near tighten his hold on his knee, and his eyes waver as if he were about to cry, and he saw the fear in his eyes. He wanted to make that fear go away and chastised himself mentally for what he said. He was just stating facts not trying to be mean and hurtful. Mello was about to yell at him for hurting Near when he started to speak again.

"I'm sorry I was just starting the facts not trying to hurt you I apologize if it makes you feel better you can stay in my room with me until Mello is better."

"What are you crazy?!" Mello jumped up and shouted. He then took off to the bathroom, having upset his stomach more.

Near looked at L not sure what to say. L looked at Near, not believing what he had said.

"I...suppose that would be alright, but if I do not like it I am going back to our room."

L nodded and Mello came back in the room with a scowl on his face.

"I hate being sick." he grumbled.

Watari, who had waited until they stopped talking to pass out the food, setting their plates and bowl in front of them. L had a hunk of chocolate cake, Mello a bowl in front of chicken soup, and Near, who actually had breakfast food, bacon, eggs, and toast. As they ate Watari gathered his things and left. Mello being the curious one asked,

"Where's the old man going?"

"Watari is going to pick up another boy who is going to stay here too."

"What skill does he have?" Mello asked.

"Great deduction and computer hacking skills. They will come in handy here." L said taking the last bite of chocolate cake, then looking at his plate sadly.

Near, who was finished with his food, took his plate and L's plate. He put his plate in the sink and cut another piece of chocolate cake for L and set it before him. He then took his seat and began drinking his milk. L looked at him with a curious look.

"Thankyou." he said quietly.

Near nodded as he drank his milk. Mello looked at L discreetly and raised an eye brow. He would have to speak to Near but for now he would just observe.

After they ate they went into the computer lab to go work on some more cases.

"Mello why don't you go watch t.v. rest today." L said licking a lollipop and looking over some documents.

Mello coughed a little and rubbed his stomach with a grimace.

"Not gonna happen. I wanna look through some of these first."

Near grabbed onto his sleeve and gave him his special look. It was much more effective than the puppy eyes look. Mello sighed heavily after he looked into those eyes.

"Aw hell," he grumbled, "fine I'll look at t.v." he said and obediently went into the living room. Near gave a small victory smirk and L shook his head smiling a little around his lollipop.

Later that afternoon in the lab Near and L heard Watari come home.

"This is the main area. The kitchen is to the right. If you want anything just let me know and Ill prepare it for you. The living room is to the left, the lab and bedrooms toward the back." they heard Watari explain.

"Mm." was the response he got.

Watari walked him through showing him where he would stay and where the bathroom and things were. As he took him in the living room Mello stared at him and the boy stopped playing his game to stare back at him.

"What the bloody hell is this?! Mello why are you here?!"

"Me! I should be saying that to YOU! Why are you here Matt?!" then having yelled that he ran to the bathroom.

Matt, concerned for his friend, ran after him. He held his hair away from his face as he threw up in the toilet.

"Aw bloody hell mate, you're sick." Matt mumbled.

Mello threw him a glare over his shoulder. "No shit."

Matt smirked. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

Mello rolled his eyes as he flushed the toilet then washed his mouth out in the sink.

"Go meet L and Near then come to my room, I need to talk to you."

Matt nodded. "Right, see you in a bit then."

Matt followed Watari into the lab and there he saw a man with black hair pointed in every direction. He was wearing a baggy white long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. He thought the man was odd because said man was in the fetal position sitting in his chair, while he ate a piece of cake with the tips of his finger and thumb. The man looked at him with big black eyes with dark circles under them and nodded his head in his direction.

"Hello Matt, I am L. It's nice to meet you. This is Near, you will be working with him and another boy named Mello."

Matt looked at the white haired boy who was wearing a baggy white long sleeved shirt, with baggy blue pajama pants. He was sitting with one knee to his chest while one hand typed at the key board and the other fiddled with his white hair. Near looked at the boy before him who had short red hair, goggles, a black and white stripped shirt with a vest, a pair of tight black leather pants with chains, and a studded belt on. He thought the boy was a little over dressed but didn't say anything. He just gave a nod in his direction and they boy did the same back.

"Well if you don't need me I'm going to go see Mello. Later."

"You know Mello?" Near questioned.

"Huh? Oh yea. We used to go to each other when stuff used to go down. We go way back mate. Anyways see you all later. Mello needs me right now."

With that he turned and left to go to Mello. Near didn't like this new development one bit. He felt like he was going to be replaced. Matt knew Mello longer and now that he was here he just knew Mello wouldn't want him around anymore. Near tried to his best not to show the hurt on his face as he gripped his knee tighter to his chest, as he looked through a document. L could see he was troubled but decided to wait until Near wanted to talk to give his advice. For now though he would watch and wait.

Matt walked into Mello's room and closed the door. He turned and saw Mello sitting there with a serious lok on his face.

"What's up?"

"Under no circumstances are you to tell ANYONE why I'm here understand." Mello demanded.

Matt put his hands up in front of himself and backed away a little from Mello.

"Alright geez! Take it easy! I wasn't going to say anything to anyone."

Mello's face softened a bit and he nodded in Matt's direction.

"Alright then. So um...they finally got you out huh?"

Matt went over and sat beside Mello.

"Yea. Someone called the law on my dad and they got me out. The nightmares ave long since stopped though. I was moved around to different orphanages until they took me to Wammy's then here."

There was a moment of silence before Mello started to speak again.

"You know I never said um...thank you before...you know for being there for me. I dunno what I would have done without you. So...thank you."

Matt smirked a little and leaned over a placed a soft kiss on Mello's lips before he leaned on him.

"You were my savior too mate. Thank you."

Matt wrapped his arm around Mello's waist and Mello put his around around Matt's and then he layed back on the bed taking Matt with him. They cuddled against each other and lay there staring into space.

_-Mello's flashback-_

Mello had just come into his room after almost being drowned in the bathtub when he heard tapping on his window. He turned and saw Matt there with a bruised face and broken goggles hanging around his neck. Mello went over and let him into his room When he had entered they just looked at each other for a moment before embracing each other tightly.

"That bloody bitch had sone it again I see." Matt mummbled against Mello's chest.

"And your drunk dad is beating you too." Mello replied.

"Let me clean you up and get the first aid kit." Matt said pulling away.

"No that bitch is out there and I don't want you getting hurt worse." Mello said grabbing his arm.

"I'll be careful I promise." Matt said pulling away and quietly sneaking out of Mello's room. A few minutes later he snuck back in. "She's passed out on the floor drunk."

Mello sighed heavily and sat in his desk chair. "At least she's quiet."

Matt put the first aid kit down on the bed and went over to Mello with a towel he brought back with him. He began to towel dry Mello starting with his long beautiful golden hair. He then paused and pulled off Mello's shirt drying him off until he came to his pants. Matt turned a little red in the face and gave Mello the towel.

"Erm...yea you dry the rest off mate, I'll find you some dry clothes to wear."

He went to Mello's drawers and searched for dry clothes. He found a pair of black boxers and a long short sleeved shirt with a bloody skull on the front. He turned to give Mello his things and saw him in all his glory running his fingers through his damp hair. Matt turned a bright red and walked over giving Mello his clothes. When he had dressed, Matt grabbed Mello's black brush off his dresser and sat on the bed, making Mello sit in between his legs, and he started to brush his hair slowly and gently. Mello sighed softly and leaned against Matt's chest as he brushed his hair. He loved it when Matt played in his hair. It always realized him and made him feel at ease. When he had stopped and put the brush down, Mello tipped his head back and Matt placed a soft kiss on his lips. They then laid down on the Mello's bed and curled up going to sleep.

end of Mello's flashback

Matt's flashback

Mello was waiting for Matt to show up at his house. He was supposed to show up an hour ago so they could go to the movies. Mello sighed irritated and started to walk to Matt's house. It wasn't close but it wasn't far away either. When he made it to his house he went around back and to his window and peered inside. He saw Matt huddled in a corner bleeding. Mello's eyes widened and he opened the window and climbed inside quickly. He ran over to Matt and dropped to his knees before him. Matt looked up scared at first but then saw who it was. He then burst into tears and jumped into Mello's arms. Mello was taken aback. His boyfriend only cried once before and that was when he first kissed him and they became boyfriends. Mello held onto him tightly rubbing his back and rocking him lightly.

"It's ok Matt. He's gone and I'm here. It's alright."

"I...I thought I was gonna die!" he sobbed.

Mello held him tighter, careful of his open wounds. His father had beaten him before but not to this extent. He was covered in blood.

"I need to go get the first aid kit I'll be right back."

He went to get up but Matt held him tighter.

"NO! I don't want you to go out there! I don't want him to hurt you!" Matt yelled.

"Shhh it's fine I promise I'll be ok. I promise I'll be right back and I'll be ok. I swear." Mello said and disentangled himself from Matt's death grip.

He quietly walked out the room and a few minutes later he came back inside with the first aid kit.

"Your dad's not even here. Hes probably out drinking. Get undressed and come here to I can clean up those wounds."

Matt did as he was told and undressed save for his boxers. Mello used the rubbing alchohol to clean his wounds making Matt flinch and squirm around because of the stinging. When he was done, he placed bandages on each wound, and gave him a shirt and pair of leather pants to wear out of his closet.

"Let's go watch a movie to get your mind off things ok?" Mello said to Matt.

He nodded his head and they walked to the movies.

Later that night, they walked from the movies to the park. They were sitting on the swings swinging when Matt jumped off and went to the sandbox. Mello watched him from the swings, watching him as he sat down and sifted the sand through his fingers.

"Do you remeber when I first kissed you here?" Matt asked quietly.

Mello smirked a little and went over to him sitting beside him in the sand, placing his arm around his waist.

"I remember. You were eight and I was seven. You cried because you though I was going to hate you." Mello chuckled.

Matt nudged him playfully.

"I'm older than you that's why."

"So what and not by much."

"We'll stay together right?" Matt asked hopefully.

"We'll always stay together. Nothing can keep us apart." Mello said hugging him tightly.

end flashback

They both still lay in the bed together when Matt looked into Mello's eyes and asked, "We'll stay together right?"

Mello smirked a little remembering the same thing he was.

"We'll always stay together. Nothing can keep us apart." he said and kissed him passionately.

Back in the lab Near was nervously messing with his hair and wiggling his toes. He didn't notice L looking at him. He finally stood and quietly walked to his and Mello's room to see if Mello was ok. When he quietly opened the door and poked his head inside he held back a gasp at what he saw. There on the bed was Mello and Matt holding onto each other tightly. Near held back his tears as he quietly closed the door and left, going back to the lab where he worked quietly. While he worked L came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"let's stop for today and get something to eat." he said.

Near gave a small nod and followed him to the kitchen. L had a hunk of strawberry cake and Near a sandwich which he didn't touch.

"You're all so young yet you all love each other like adults. It's strange." L murmured eating his cake.

Near looked at him in surprise.

"So you know than." he said more than asked.

L gave a small nod.

"But of course. It's not like either of you are trying to hide it either."

"Mm." Near replied quietly.

"Well than it's been a long day shall we go to bed?"

"If you don't mind." Near said quietly.

They then both got up and went to his room. Near looked all around taking in the room. IT was fairly large in size, with a king sized bed with black pillows and sheets. He had a few dressers in dark wood, and also a bathroom. He also had a t.v., a big bookcase full of books, and a small refrigerator where he saw L pull out a piece of cake from. Near stood and watched as L hopped up in bed and ate his cake in his normal position. L saw him still standing there watching him while he ate.

"Come on and lay down. I won't hurt you, you know."

Near gave a small nod and went over to the bed. He got in under the covers and lay on his side facing L. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After about fifteen minutes L spoke up.

"Can't sleep?"

"How did you know I was still awake?" Near asked opening his eyes.

"I can tell. What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to sleeping like this. Mello holds be and I've grown accustomed to that."

L put his empty plate down and put a thumb to his lips looking down at Near.

"Would it help if I held you?"

Near thought a moment.

"Perhaps."

L then layed down and got under the covers and awkwardly put his arms around Near and held him. Near shifted around until he got comfortable and cuddled close to him, fisting his hands on the front of his shirt. Near at first felt a little uncomfortable because someone other than Mello was holding him, but as a scent drifted into his nose he relaxed and leaned more into L. L felt the change and had to hold himself back from doing soething inappropriate. He almost jumped when he felt Near twisting his hair around his finger like he did to his own.

"Strawberries..." Near said quietly against L's chest.

L, who was feeling a little hot, mentally slapped himself for feeling things he shouldn't be for a child.

"What was that?" he asked quietly.

"Your smell. It's strawberries." Near mumbled against his chest.

L bit back a small sigh as he felt his hot breath on his chest through his clothes, and his wonderful fingers twisting his hair.

"Oh. I see. Get some sleep now." L said trying to make him go to sleep faster so he could sneek away before he did something bad.

Near nodded and fell asleep a few minutes later. L breathed a sigh of relief when his fingers stopped playing in his hair, and felt his breath even out against his chest. He wanted to get up but he felt so comfortable with Near pressed against himself. He just felt so right with him that he stayed, and the first time in a long while he went to sleep.

WOW! I'm FINALLY done! Woot! Go me! Ok this to a friend of mine who wants to make sure this is ME writing and not me pretending to be someone else. HEY RAVEN! I miss you so much girly! Its so BORING here without you! Whats the point of having an awesome mall here in Missouri if you're not here to shop with me! Plus were getting a Wal Mart supercenter here and who am I gonna walk around for hours with? NO ONE cos its not fun shopping and walking around by yourself and with no friends cos I still don't know anyone around here all that well. Pouts Come visit me soon and tell me how that Miyavi concert went that you went to you lucky bitch! Anyways readers thanks for patiently waiting! You guys know what to do! R&R peas!


	5. AN

Ok this is not a chapter its just me saying something really quick is all. Someone made a good point to me and that someone is daxterandboxer. She asked how old everyone was. I was thinking about it and as I re-read my chapters I have come to a conclusion. (I didnt really have that planned out yet...gomen) Everyone is, as far as the kids, one year apart. From the oldest Matt(12) Mello(11) Near(10). As for the other two L(17) I did that just so the age difference isnt SO bad for those who have problems with what will happen later in the story to our young people. Watari...wellllllllll...hes old. Yea...lets go with that...hes old. Anyways Im not done yet with writing the new chapter Im still working with it on paper but as soon as its done I will post it. I really do hate keeping you guys waiting like that. Thats why I try to avoid cliffhangers most of the time. Unless I cant think of anything then Ill use a cliffy. Anyways thats all I wanted to say. Ja ne! 


	6. Replacing Near or Replacing Mello?

***Covers her head and cowers in a corner somewhere in her room, knowing there are a lot of angry readers out there mad at her for not posting up chapters sooner***

**Um...everyone yes I know I'm a bad author. Ive been so busy being bombarded with trouble lately its not funny. At. All. First my dad (love him to death but hes a PAIN IN THE BOOTY!!) downloaded a crap load of things and installed them on the computer and ended up infecting said computer with 139 viruses. NO. LIE. I was so mad and I still haven't gotten all of what he downloaded out of the computer. Then, yes there's still more, I got fired from my job for NO REASON. And when I say no reason I mean NO. REASON. There was money issues with another employee (who hasn't worked there for almost two months) and because I guess since I'm related to her (im her sister) they fired me, but lucky me I start another job on Monday. So I have another job waiting. But it shocked me. This was only my third job and it was my first time getting fired, and for absolutely nothing. My bro said I should sue and I was all like, 'its not worth it.' The place I was working at had a lot of money issues. They couldn't give me a check coz we couldn't cash them so I was getting paid in cash and I was going to quit anyways. Just the right way with a two weeks notice but they fired me instead. FOR NO REASON! GRRRRRRRR! Sorry I cant seem to get over it. ANYWAYS onto happier things. FINALLY! I'm updating! Yay me! *claps crazily***

**Replacing Near Or Replacing Mello?**

The next morning both boys awoke still wrapped up in each others arms.

"Get offa me." Mello said, pushing Matt over.

"Good morning to you too, mate." Matt said, stretching.

"The shower is down the hall third door on the left," Mello said, knowing his friend _always_ had a shower firs thing in the morning.

Matt grumbled his thanks and grabbed his clothes, heading for the bathroom.

He stumbled down the hall rubbing his eyes and yawning. He opened the door and dropped his stuff, slapping is hands over his eyes.

"Cripes! Lock the door when you're in here, mate!" No one wants to see that!"

Near just stood there and continued to dry his hair, naked as the day he was born.

"You could have knocked first. The door was closed you know." he said, now dressing himself.

"Yeah, well...you still should have locked the door!"

"Enjoy the bath." Nears aid, leaving after putting his laundry in the hamper.

Matt grumbled to himself again, locking the door and getting ready for his bath.

Near padded down the hallway going toward the lab, when Mello came from around the corner.

"Hey, Near." Mello said, with a smirk.

Near kept going right past him into the lab, trying not to show the hurt on his face as he went.

Mello looked at his retreating form with a puzzled look.

"Weird..." he muttered, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After picking the lock he waltzed right in.

"OI! I'M NAKED HERE!" Matt yelled, covering himself with his towel.

"Shut up. I've seen you naked before." Mello said, going to the sink.

Matt blushed a little.

"Yeah...well...how do I know you won't try to have your way with this sexy body?"

Mello turned around and stalked up to Matt, pinning him against the wall. He slowly drug his nails up and down his chest, looking at him with a predatory look.

"Do you want me to have my way with your sexy body? We can do it right here, right now. I can turn you around and take you against this wall. Is that what you want Matt? My hard cock in your tight body? Is that what you want?"

Mello then traced his tongue against Matt's lips, making him shudder as a soft whimper escaped his lips.

"Mello..." Matt whispered.

Matt was just about to wrap his arms around him when Mello pulled away laughing his head off.

"It was hard to do that with a straight face!"

Matt's face turned beet red from anger and embarrassment.

"Mel-lo!" he yelled.

"Speaking of hard..." Mello trailed off looking down.

Matt followed his eyes and his face turned even more red as he tried to cover up his arousal.

"Mel-lo!" he hissed again. "GET OUT!"

"Hey! I have to brush my teeth!"

"**OUT!**"

Matt pushed Mello out the bathroom and locked it again, hurriedly getting dressed and brushing his hair and teeth. Once done he stormed out and to the computer lab.

Mello snickered to himself and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and brush his hair too. Once done he also went to the lab.

He say by Near as he always did.

"Hey, Near, I'm all right now so you can come back to the room k?"

"No thank you."

"Ok yea-wait what?"

"No thank you." Near repeated.

"What do you mean 'no thank you'?! You don't have to sleep with him anymore now that I'm not sick!"

"I'm fine where I am, besides you have him now."

"What are you-wait him? Are you jealous of him?"

Nears eyes widened almost imperceptively.

"Of course I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are. You think he's going to replace you or something. That's why you don't want to come back to the room!"

"I'm taking a break." Near said, getting up and leaving the lab.

"Oh, that's real mature! Leave when I'm yelling at you!" Mello yelled, picking up L's tea and throwing it at the closed door Near just left out of.

Matt watched it shatter, while L sat there hand poised over where his cup used to be with a sugar cube in it.

"Oh yea mate, that was _real_ mature."

"Shut up Matt!"

"That was a waste of tea." L murmured, eating the sugar cube that was still in his hand.

Near walked outside and to the tree he and Mello sat under. He sat under the tree with one knee raised and pulled to his chest, and the other bent and underneath him. He rested his chin on his knee and sat there.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!**" Mello exploded, "He's been gone for _hours_!"

"Calm down, mate. He'll turn up eventually."

"Shut up and play your game!" Mello growled angrily.

"Y'know...you've been telling me to shut up a lot today." Matt said, with a smirk.

"Then _maybe_ you should take the _hint_!"

Matt smirked more as he played his game knowing that Mello didn't really mean it. He was just stressed out and worried about his friend.

"Im going to look for him!"

Just as he got up from the couch they heard the front door opened and close. Mello ran to the entrance hall.

"Near! I-"

Near looked at him with slightly red eyes and a pink tipped nose.

"Near..." Mello said softly.

Near shuffled away not saying anything.

"Near!" Mello yelled, grabbing his arm.

Near pulled away and shuffled back to the lab.

"That's cold." Matt said quietly, having seen he whole thing when he followed after Mello.

"He really thinks he's been replaced." Mello said, sadly.

Near shuffled back into the lab and sat by L. L glanced at him while eating a piece of cake.

"Rough day?" he asked, Near quietly.

Near looked at him, then to the computer screen in front of him.

"He doesn't need you anymore. He has Matt now."

Near snapped his gaze to L and narrowed his eyes a fraction. L merely looked at him as he licked a lollipop.

"You're thoughts out loud." he said.

"They are not my thoughts." Near said, stubbornly.

"Denial. Why hide the truth?"

Near looked at the keyboard, not saying anything.

"You are still his friend, therefore it is illogical to think that he's replacing you. Matt may have know him longer, yes, but that doesn't mean that Mello will stop talking to you since he's here. In fact it is _you_ that has stopped talking to Mello. The only thing that has changed is you being in love with Mello when he is clearly into Matt and vice-versa."

It dawned on him then as his words sunk in.

"I see." Near said, quietly, "So things haven't changed at all...just my attraction to Mello...so therefore he's...he's still..."

"Your friend." L finished.

Near looked at L and smiled a small smile. He gave a nod in thanks and got up from his seat going to find Mello and Matt.

When he had gone L still sat there quietly.

"Besides, Near, when you think you have no one I will always be here waiting for you." he said, in a whisper.

Mello and Matt were sitting outside. Mello was eating a chocolate bar thinking and looking at the stars, while Matt had finished a cigarette awhile ago and was playing his game.

"Mello."

Mello jumped not expecting his name to be called so suddenly. He whirled around about to scold Matt, but stopped short.

"N-Near."

"Didn't expect to see you." Matt mumbled, never taking his eyes off his game.

"Near-"

"No wait, let me speak first. I have been acting rather childishly today. I thought you were going to replace me since Matt is now here, but it was I who was replacing you with L. Forgive me."

Mello dropped his candy bar and reached out yanking Near to him and holding onto him tightly.

Near's eyes widened as he felt wetness on his shoulder and Mello's body tremble against his own.

"Mello..?" Near whispered.

"Don't...don't...don't ever..._ever_ shut me out like that again."

"Mello?"

"I don't want to lose you." Mello said, in a hoarse voice.

"Mello I-"

"You and Matt are all I have." Mello whispered brokenly.

"You won't lose us, mate. We'll always be here for you." Matt said, joining the hug and kissing Mello along his neck and shoulder.

Near stood there shocked, wrapped up in hugs from Mello and Matt. He slowly brought his hands up and slowly wrapped them around Mello and but. At first he just stood there with his arms hung loosely around them, then he held them as tight as he could.

For the first time in a long while, Near cried, Mello cried harder than he was, and Matt cried too.

"Watari." L greeted, as he shuffled into the kitchen for a snack.

"A slice fo cake before bed?" Watari asked, with a smile.

L grinned in return.

"If you would be so kind."

"I made a special cake today." Watari said, cutting a rather large piece of the special cake.

L's eyes widened as he set the plate down in front of him. The cake was a strawberry one with big juicy strawberries on top.

"Is there anything else you need before I retire for the night?"

L mutely shook his head as he stared at his cake, trying to figure out which end to start eating from.

Watari smiled and bowed.

"Goodnight, L."

"Goodnight." L managed to say.

Once he was done L devoured the cake in four bites. Once he was done he decided to check on the boys since he hadn't seen them since that morning. He quietly opened the door to their room and looked inside. He smiled a little as he saw all three of them laying on the bed, wrapped up in each others arms with Near in the middle.

"They worked out their differences I see. Good for them." he said quietly, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Looked like he would be sleeping alone again. When he slept that is.

He quietly shut the door and walked back to the lab to get back to work.

**YAY! I finished! *Does a happy dance* Woohoo go me! Go me! But my wrist hurts like crazy. Poor wrist. Anyways since Ive been such a naughty author for not posting up chapters sooner Ill post another one tonight too. Hopefully I can get the third one up by this weekend and who knows maybe a fourth one before Monday. I thought I should let you know what song Im listening to for motivation. It's my new fave song! It's by Tsukishima Kirarin (i think I spelled it right I'm so tired right now) and its from her own anime called Kirarin Revolution. It's by a group in the series (they even have a single out for the group in real life) and the song is called Anataboshi. It's so cute! I know this dance by heart and I'm planning on dancing to it and other songs of hers on youtube. If you look it up on you can go under my page if you can't find it. My name there is VampirePopPrincess17 and its the second video under my favorites. Its so cute! Plus its got subtitles so you know what theyre saying in English as well as Japanese. I ADORE this song its so addicting for me. If anyone wants the video for themselves email me and I can send you the video coz I have it downloaded to my comp. Anyways...you know what to do! R&R!!**


	7. Busted!

**My second chapter for the night er..morning. Whatever you know what I mean. Enjoy. Oh, I don't know if I'm supposed to keep repeating this every chapter or not so I'll just say it anyways...Death Note and characters associated with Death Note are not mine. Though I wish Ken'ichi Matsuyama, the guy who plays L in the movie (which by the way I have now seen all three spectacular movies online), was mine and all mine. I would keep him locked away from the world in my basement and take REAL good care of him. Giggity giggity goo! *dies laughing at her own stupidity* It's been a LONG night and so far morning too. Here's the next chapter.**

**Busted**

The next morning all three of them woke up in a much better mood than the previous day.

"You snore like an old geezer, mate."

"Shut up! At least I don't drool or suck my thumb!" Mello yelled at Matt.

Matt gasped.

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

Matt tackled Mello on the bed, Near just made up, while Near stood on the sidelines watching, twisting his hair around his finger and thumb.

"Nice to see you both getting along so well this morning. I'm going to eat breakfast." Near said, walking away.

He walked to the lab where he knew breakfast, L, and new cases were waiting for him. When he walked in L was busy typing away and watching some police tapes.

"Near." he greeted.

"L." he said back, sitting in his seat next to L.

"Where are the other two?"

"Fighting." Near said, eating a bowl of cereal while looking over a case.

"I see. I hope they do not break anything. Watari would be very upset. He was the one who decorated everything." L said, picking up a sugar cube and eating it.

"OW! OW! Old man that _hurts_!"

"'Old man?!'"

Watari yanked harder on Mello's ear for that insult.

"Ow! Leggo my ear, that bloody hurts!"

"You two know better than to fight in the house. Get to work and behave yourselves." Watari said, sternly.

Mello and Matt glared at him as they rubbed their now red ear. They both gave Watari one last scowl before sitting down and doing their work.

"I can't get into this. It's coded." Near said, referring to some information on his screen.

"Scoot over let a pro do it." Matt said, with a cocky smirk.

As he was working the screens in the lab all flashed red.

"Aw bloody hell! No you didn't mate!"

L put a thumb to his lips.

"You put a virus in my equipment."

"I got it, I got it. Bloke thinks he's smart does he? Well...take..._THIS!_"

"What did you do?" Mello asked, reading some files on his computer.

"Completely destroyed his computer with this bad ass virus." Matt said, very proud of his work.

"The files I was trying to get into?" Near asked, twisting his hair around his fingers.

"The files? Oh, yea, I saved them on your computer before I crashed his."

"Thank you." Near said, reading said files and gathering the information he needed.

"You think you're so great." Mello said, with a playful smirk.

"I know I am." Matt said, leaning back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

Mello smirked and tipped him back, making him crash onto the floor backwards.

"OI! You did that on purpose!" Matt yelled, standing up.

"Yea, but this is an accident." Mello said, throwing a doughnut and hitting him in the face with it.

Matt flicked the white powder off his goggles and cheek before tackling Mello to the ground, getting into a wrestling fight.

L sighed as he sadly eyed the doughnut on the floor.

"Such a waste."

"What is going on!?" Watari yelled, walking in and holding a tray of tea.

Both Mello and Matt hurriedly pulled away and stood up, clapping their hands over their ears.

"It seems that today we will not be getting any work done. Instead we will take a little vacation." L said.

"Vacation?" Mello asked.

"Where to?" Matt questioned.

"To my private beach."

"_YOU_ have one of those?" Matt asked, amazed.

"Of course. For a change of scenery."

"But you don't go outside, or have windows to look out of-**OW!**" Mello said, rubbing his sore head.

"So disrespectful!" Watari scolded.

Matt snickered at Mello which earned him a death glare.

"Let's go pack and go." L said, standing and shuffling away.

Near followed after him and Matt and Mello practically ran out of the room because of the look Watari gave them.

~a couple hours later~

"Wow, it's so..."

"Clean?: Matt finished for Mello.

"Yeah. No soda cans, or plastic in the sand, and the sand itself is so white."

"The water is clear too." Matt added.

"I'm going inside." Near said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked him.

"It's too hot, the sun is in my eyes, and dirt is getting in my shoes. I don't like it."

"You need a tan. You're as pale as a ghost." Mello said.

"Yeah, some sun is good for you, and it's not dirt it's sand."

Near gave him a look and Matt quickly backed away.

"Let's all changed into our swim suits and sit on the beach." L suggested.

Matt and Mello gaped at him in disbelief.

"I am hurt. I do go outside on occasion."

They all went inside and changed into their swim suits. Once done they went back outside to see towels and umbrellas already out and waiting. Mello and Matt ran to the water while L and Near went under the umbrellas to sit down on the towels.

"It's hot." Near said to no one in particular, as he sifted the sand with his fingers.

"Hm. I suppose you're right." L said quietly.

"Anyone hungry or thirsty?" Watari asked, bringing a big basket with him.

"Cake does sound good." L said quietly, biting his thumb.

"How about a chocolate chip, chocolate cake, with chocolate icing?" Watari asked, holding up a plate with a huge hunk of said cake on it.

L's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Oh my." he breathed, reaching for the cake.

"Sweet! Cake!" Mello said, grabbing the cake and chomping down on it.

L's eyes narrowed as he contemplated hitting the blonde. Instead he calmed himself down and bit his thumb a little.

"You know you've been taking a lot of my things today."

"Whoa, de ja vu." Matt muttered, drinking juice.

"Y'know Matt said something similar to that to me yesterday." Mello said licking the icing off his fingers.

"Then _maybe_ you should take the _hint_." L said.

"Major de ja vu." Matt said again.

"Juice?" Near asked, holding his juice pouch up to L, trying to keep the peace.

L gave Near a small smile and sipped some juice.

"Oooo. Indirect kiss." Matt said with smirk, taking a small bite of Mello's cake.

Near blushed a little as he drunk his juice, but thankfully no one took notice.

"Hey! That piece was bigger than mine! Can I get another piece, Watari?" Mello begged.

As soon as Watari gave L his cake L dug in, taking big bites of the delicious cake.

"I don't know. You don't need anymore sugar." Watari teased.

"C'mon? Please?" Mello pouted.

"Alright, Is suppose you can."

"You don't need anymore sugar." Matt said, now eating a hot dog.

"Shut up. You know how I get when I don't have sugar."

"Yea, just like me when I don't have my cigs."

"You smoke?" Near asked, eating a hamburger.

"Yea, you didn't know that?"

"I had my suspicions." Near said quietly.

"It's a disgusting habit that he needs to quit." Mello said, glaring at him.

Matt just shrugged.

When Mello was finished with his second piece of cake, they tried to get Near out form under the umbrella.

"Come swimming." Mello said, tugging on his hand.

"No."

"Yes." Matt said.

"No."

Mello and Matt finally grabbed his hands and drug him toward the water. Near tried to resist the whole way, which resulted in two trenches from the beach towel to the waters edge, where he dug his feet in the sand trying to resist.

Just before they tossed him in the water Near screamed.

"**I CAN'T SWIM!!!**"

Both boys stood there shocked that he had actually raised his voice, then his words sunk in.

"You mean no one taught you how to swim, mate?" Matt asked.

Near hung his head and gave it a small shake no.

"We can teach you." Mello, said.

"**NO!** Uh...no we shouldn't..."

~flashback~

"Whaddaya mean ya can't swim?!" Mello yelled.

"It's just as I said you idiot. I. Can't. Swim. It can't get any simpler than that."

Mello snorted.

"I can teach you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure! We're friends aren't we?" Mello asked.

Matt nodded and smiled.

"Ok, here we go. Ready? Set? GO!"

Mello pushed Matt off the dock and into the water below.

"Now one hand over the other! No! No..not like that...one hand over the other.."

~end flashback~ (scene from Titus when Papa Titus taught Dave how to swim)

"Why the hell not?" Mello asked.

"Uh...I uh..." Matt stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

"I'll teach him."

All three boys jumped and turned to see L there eating a red popsicle.

"_You_ know how to swim?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" L asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, I don't know...let's see...probably because we never see you outside except now." Matt answered sarcastically.

Near went to L quickly, while the other two were distracted, holding onto the hem of his trunks.

"I still know how to swim." L said.

He took Near's hand and started walking into the water. As they waded deeper into the water Near held L's hand tighter. They finally stopped when the water went to Near's chest, which was also about the same height as L because of his hunched posture.

"Now, as I walk backwards holding your hands I want you to push up off the bottom and keep yourself afloat on you stomach by kicking your legs."

"Sounds simple enough." Near said, thinking it over.

"It is. Now, one, two, three..."

Near sunk like a rock.

"Not...so....simple." Near said, in between coughs.

"It is. You just need to get used to it."

Near gave a small nod and continued to try.

They all finally came inside the as it was getting dark out. All four of them were exhausted and even looked like it.

L's dark circles under his eyes looked even darker, Near was next to him holding his hand and nodding off as he walked, and poor Mello and Matt held each other up trying not to fall down and sleep where they stood.

Watari smiled fondly at them all.

"The baths are prepared." he said.

They all slowly went their own way going to take a bath and little while later the three boys met up in their room.

"Gah...I'm so bloody tired." Matt complained, yawning.

"Yea me too and I think I might have a sun burn." Mello said, with a scowl.

Near just rubbed his eyes and got into bed thinking.

"Night" they all said together, climbing into bed after turning out the lights.

About thirty minutes later Near opened his eyes and quietly snuck out of bed. He quietly opened the door to sneak out.

"You are _so_ busted."

Near jumped and turned to see Mello and Matt looking at him and smirking in the dark.

"Off to see him are ya, mate?"

"See who?" Near faked.

"Tch. Don't bother lying we know you like him." Mello said.

"Yea we so know. We saw it when he taught you how to swim. You're in love with L." Matt said.

Near turned a light pink.

"Do you think...it's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No way, mate. You can't help who you love. You just can't do anything with him till you're older. You don't want him to go to jail."

Near gave a small nod.

"Here's what you do. Go in and say you couldn't sleep and you wanted to stay with im. Ya gotta make it convincing though. Look and sound the part. Then when he lets you stay act cold and get close to him for some body heat. Then you-"

"MELLO!" Matt hissed.

"What? Oh...sorry."

"I'm going."

"Good luck." Mello said.

When he was gone Matt looked to Mello and shook his head.

"You're such a perv."

"Oh yea?.."

Then Mello suddenly attacked Mello under the covers.

Near slowly made his way to L's room. He paused outside of his door for a moment before knocking on it softly then entering, not waiting for a reply. He walked into the dark room and saw a figure hunched over sitting up on the bed.

"L?" Near called softly.

"Yes, Near?"

"I...I..." Near found he couldn't voice what he wanted to say.

L understood so he simply said, "Come. It's alright to stay in here tonight."

Near practically ran to the bed, getting under the covers and leaning against L. He reached up and started to twist his hair.

"You know don't you?" Near asked quietly, after a little while of silence.

"Yes. You also know that nothing can happen until you are of legal age and even then you might get over your crush." L said, though his voice didn't sound as strong as he wanted it to sound.

Near turned his face suddenly and kissed him softly. He pulled away slowly and leaned back against his side, cuddling close to him.

"It's not a crush so don't say that it is."

"That was your first kiss...why?..."

"Because I am serious." Near said.

L smiled softly in the dark and put his arm around him and held him a bit closer.

**Yay! Im done! Again! Woo! I'm so good it should be a crime. I'm so dead tired though so even after spell check if stuff is still wrong forgive me. Its 3:03 am here in Pensacola and I'm tired. Ive been up all day trying to protect my cats from my evil brother who has been picking them up and shaking them (and they're just kittens still on wet food) and then Ive been watching my lil sisters baby and he cries and cries for no reason. Seriously. He was crying and I turned to him and I said, "Why are you crying fat boy? You're not even shedding any tears." He laughed. Seriously people he laughed. He kept doing it and I finally got annoyed and put the hood thing of his car seat down so he couldn't see me. He seriously cried then. So I felt bad and picked him up and we watched Prince of Tennis together. Lol. He likes anime, jpop and kpop mv's, Sponge Bob, and the Avatar better than any other kid show. Its funny. My bro was all like 'If you keep letting him watch all that Japanese stuff he'll speak Japanese and not English!' I laughed but he might have a point. Babies are smart and pick up languages they hear the most often. Now I'm babbling coz I'm so tired. G'night er...morning...whatever! I'm outies! You know what to do! R&R! Also thank you to those of you who patiently waited and also sent me emails telling me to get my ass in gear and to hurry up and update this story. Thanks for waiting and giving me encouragement to post more. *Bows* I truly appreciate it. Arigato Mina! *Blows kisses to all***


	8. Regression

**Oh yea I'm so good! I'm back and writing AGAIN! Oh yea go me! I'm the best! Woot! lol. Anyways I'm trying to update again today because I know I won't have the time to tomorrow. I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow. I'm going to the mall with a friend and I'm going to see Saw V!!! Wee! I can't wait! I'm so excited! *Does her famous Happy Dance* And just so you all know I'm just typing this story up. Like right now I'm typing it up. So no rough draft or anything like that. I have it all figured out in my head, for the most part, but if it's not to my liking I might delete it and then do it over. When I usually do a story this way I never have to do it over so we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

**Regression**

"L!" Watari yelled, running into the lab.

L snapped his eyes to Watari knowing something was wrong.

Watari ran to L and whispered in his ear. The boys, who had been there since morning, looked on with interest knowing something was afoot.

"I see." L said, biting his thumb.

As Watari left he gave the boys a look that, fortunately, they missed.

When Watari was gone L turned to the boys.

"Take the day off."

"What? Why?" Mello asked.

L didn't give a response, he just turned back to his screens and continued to work, acting as if he didn't hear Mello speak. In fact, he didn't hear Mello speak because he was currently thinking of the situation at hand.

Mello quirked a brow at him but shrugged and got up with Near and Matt.

"I'm going to smoke a cig."

With that decided they all went to the tree that they now considered all of theirs. They all sat under the shade of the tree, Near and Mello thinking about the situation quietly, while Matt smoked, played a game, and thought about the situation.

"I wonder what that was all about. It has to be something that has to do with us since L told us to get lost." Matt said, what they were all thinking out loud.

"Hm." Mello said.

Near sat there twisting his hair, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He unconsciously reached for Mello and grabbed hold of his hand.

Mello looked at him a little surprised, but squeezed his hand in return.

"Whatever it is...I don't think it's a good something." Mello said quietly, again voicing what they were all thinking.

Near scooted closer to Mello and leaned against him suddenly feeling very cold.

The next day they all woke up as normal and prepared to go to the lab. As they were heading toward the lab L stopped them in the hallway.

"Come with me."

They all looked at him confused but did as he instructed and followed him.

He led them to another part of the house that they hadn't been to before and stopped at three doors side by side. L turned to them and they all looked at him shocked at the expression in his eyes. He was full of anger and worry and they could see it plainly expressed in his usually blank eyes.

"Please, be brave." L said, in an eerie voice.

They looked at him confused and even more confused as he hugged them each tightly before sending them into separate rooms.

~Mello~

"Boy."

Mello stood shocked at who he saw sitting at the table in what appeared to be an interrogation room. The cold voice that called him, and the even colder eyes that stared at him.

"M..Mother..."

"Tch. Who are you calling 'mother'?" She sneered.

Mello trembled unsure of what to do or say. He couldn't believe L would do that to him. If he knew about his past then why...?

"You're still as ugly as ever. Stupid runt. I still can't believe you're alive. I should have killed you when I had the chance, before they took you that is. You're still an eyesore." she said with venom in her voice.

"Why...why are you here?"

"I can be here if I want to. My reasons are my own." she hissed at him, slamming her hand down on the table.

Mello jumped and took a step back at the sudden noise. He trembled harder and took another step back, hitting the door.

"I see your hair grew back from when I cut it before. It's still ugly and so are you. I still don't know why I didn't have that abortion. I should have killed you before you were conceived. It was a mistake on my part I admit. Nothing good came out of you being here anyways."

At those last words uttered Mello snapped. He hardened himself and looked at his mother with a hard gaze.

"Shut up you old hag. A lot of good has come out of me being alive. You may not want me alive but there are other people out there that want me around. As of now I have no mother." he said venomously and turned to leave.

"You think they really want you here? They're just using you. Soon they'll be tired of you and kick you out and where would you have to go? Nowhere but back to dear old Mommy, and when I have you in my grasp again I'll finish you off for good."

Mello stood there, back rigid as her thought about her words.

"That's where you're wrong old hag. When I'm no longer useful, as you say, they will still need me. My new family will always need me. I have something that you will never have." he said and left.

As the door closed he heard her scream of rage and her flipping the table over.

He walked back to the lab to give L a piece of his mind.

~Matt~

Matt stood there shocked. Rooted to the spot where he was standing as he stared at _him_ smoking a cigarette.

"What the fuck are you looking at you piece of trash?" his father growled.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Still have those damn goggles I see." his father said, ignoring his question.

"Why are you here?"

"You're lucky they took you before I could kill you."

"Why?"

"Maybe I should kill you now." his father said with a sadistic smirk.

Matt leaned against the door shaking in fear.

His father laughed maliciously.

"You were always a weak bastard. Just like your pathetic excuse of a mother."

Matt couldn't say anything because he never knew his mother. She died after his birth.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"You came to take me back..."

"Tch. If I did you'd already be in the truck going someplace real nice and quiet for me to kick the shit out of you and leave you there to die. They won't let me take you back. I'm an "unfit parent" for you." his father scowled. "I would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you. No one even knows you exist you piece of shit."

"You're wrong." Matt whispered.

"Heh, how so trash?"

"My lover would care."

"Lover? What do you know about that? You're just a snot nosed kid no one wants around."

"My best friend wants me around. So does L and Watari. They are my family, and they are all I need."

"You need me, boy."

"I never needed you, nor will I ever. We're through." Matt said, and walked out of the room.

As he left he could hear his father slamming his hands down on the table and cursing in frustration.

He went to the lab with determined eyes. L would pay.

~Near~

"Such a freak. Look at you. Still as ugly as ever."

Near had fallen to the floor shaking and holding his head in his hands. His eyes wide with fear as he cried and shook uncontrollably.

"I should have killed you so long ago. You don't belong here. Since I no longer have you, you should do the world a favor and kill yourself. Take a knife and slide it across your throat." his mother hissed at him, walking from the table toward him.

Near whimpered as she neared him and he drew himself up into a ball, shaking even more.

She kneeled in front of him and yanked on his hair.

"Die. Die a slow and painful death you unwanted child."

She stood up and left out the room.

Once outside she saw everyone there in the hallway glaring at her, and breathing heavily.

She smirked evilly.

"Aw, did you come to save your little friend? How sick."

"You are under arrest." She heard from behind.

She whirled around to see two other parents in cuffs and the police behind her.

"What's the meaning of this?!" she screamed.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!**" she kicked and screamed.

"These rooms are specially designed with bugs and cameras. We have your confession." L said angrily.

"You set me up!" Near's mother screamed.

"Precisely." L said.

Once they had all been taken away everyone ran into the room Near was in.

He was still curled up in a ball against the wall shaking and crying.

Mello and Matt ran to him and dropped to the floor wrapping him up in hugs, whispering reassuring words to him.

Near cried harder and louder.

Later that night Near still sat in the same room, rocking back and forth still crying and sniffling.

Matt, Mello, L, and Watari still stayed in the room trying to figure out what to do. How could they console him? It was obvious he went through physical and mental harm. The mental far worse than physical.

L finally went to Near and bent down, picking him up and holding him close. Near clutched onto him and L knew he wouldn't let go anytime soon.

"Where are you going to take him?" Mello asked jumping up.

"My room. If you wish to join then do so." L said and left.

They went into his room and they all climbed into bed. L actually laid down with Near still clutching onto him. As they settled down Near curled himself up against L as close as he could. Mello got in next to him and held him from the other side, and Matt next to Mello. The all huddled up in the bed holding onto each other for strength and support.

L kissed Nears forehead and nuzzled him lightly.

"I'm here Near." L whispered. "We're all here and we won't let anything happen to you. You know you are safe here with us. With me."

Near buried his face against L's chest as he cried, clutching onto him so tight his hand started to hurt but he didn't let go.

"M...mommy..." Near mumbled against his chest.

"She's no longer a threat. We took care of her. You don't need to be scared of her any longer. She won't hurt you."

"She'll come back..."

"She won't." L said firmly, gripping Near tighter.

"It...it hurts so bad...not just the injuries but..."

"I know. We will overcome it."

"It's been so long but I can still feel the pain all over my body."

"It will fade with time."

"I'm scared..."

"We're here. I am here."

"You won't leave me?"

"**Never**." everyone said firmly.

There were long days and nights ahead of them and they all knew it.

***sigh* So depressing and I had so many distractions I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I may just delete it and redo it or I may just keep it and work with it. I'm still deciding. I should be able to post another chapter tonight when I have a quiet house. It's already 12:45 am. I may not be able to we will see. R&R Onegai!**


	9. AN2

Ok I got a really good response from NejiIsMineXD. This is her response...

**"**Man...I HATE abusive people, they dont even have a life...why do they even do that crap?Oh well...I guess its just one of those questions that cant be answered...**"**

My response:

I wish I had an answer to that question as well. I am a victim of that kind of abuse as well as a child. It was after my family died. By family I mean my mom, dad, grandmother, and grandfather, the only people that cared for me. My uncle took me in and thats when the abuse began. I had a brother who suffered as well and when I finally told the cops and was taken away they left my brother behind because he was "almost of age and could move out in a year or so." and I still remember when the guy said it, and I still remember looking out the back of the cop car, looking at my big brother one last time. I still remember clearly and Im twenty as of today and I left him when I was about six or seven. I was basically given up when I told. My uncle didnt even come to my court hearings to even _try_ and get me back so I was led to believe and _still _believe I was never wanted. *Shrugs* Oh well, my only concern is of my brother. Im still trying to locate him so I can meet him again. I just hope he hasnt died. *Crosses fingers* I was adopted the summer before ninth grade and even though the abuse didnt stop even after being adopted but somehow got worse, by then I learned to get off my ass and defend myself. Lets just say that they treat me with a new kind of respect that I deserve and sometimes cant sleep at night for fear of their lives. Yes Im horrible when I need to be but hey, I gotta survive right? And if youre wondering how that can be I moved out and had to come back home because I was going to kill myself when i had moved because the situation I was in was so bad. No sypmathy people just stating facts. Seriously. No. Sympathy. Im long since got over it.

Some of my stories are based on past experiences, like the one Im thinking about doing next is when my 'rents found out Im bi and before that my dad making threats about how if he ever found out that I was gay or anything hed take his dads gun and shoot me since I have his last name. My stories may be stretched a bit, the characters are different, and the plots may not be _exactly _ the same, but the the general idea of it is. If that makes any sense to you all. I cant exactly get my words out right.

Anyways Im going to try and update again today even though it IS my birthday today. Im twenty! Woohoo! Even though I dont look it! XD


	10. The Long Road Ahead

Yes, I know it's been so long since I've updated this story. I have been having…complications with family life. Well step family. I don't call them my family. Don't ask why coz it's really complicated. Anyways, I must first say that DAXTERANDBOXER(with the new name Phantom of the Masque) YOU ARE GREAT! I am in love with you! You're so awesome to me! I really appreciate it. Keiko21 and Kerstar you guys are great too thank you, and to everyone else not mentioned, thank you for reading my story and thus far enjoying it. Arigato mina! *bows*

Disclaimer: Well naw duh I don't own this! If I did Kenichi Matsuyama the awesome man who played L in the movie would me mine, and married to me! MUWAHAHA! Lol. Jk. No Seriously he would.

**The long road ahead…**

No one had a peaceful night sleep that night. Near kept waking up every twenty minutes screaming and crying. They expected that much would happen but it still tore their hearts apart to see him in so much pain. L especially.

_L PoV_

I help him to me tightly. I couldn't _stand _seeing him like this. It broke my heart to see him in pieces like this. The last time he woke up screaming I held him to me and rocked him. He looked up at me with such pitiful, helpless, broken eyes, I almost cried with him but I had to be strong. For him. He needed me and I would be there.

We were now in the kitchen, a place we now frequented. Mello and Matt were trying to have a casual conversation, but it was more strained than normal for obvious reasons. They were even trying to get Near to talk but he just stared at his cereal, not touching it.

"Near…um…" Mello had tried, but failed.

I picked at my cake, not really saying anything. I was too busy thinking of my love, sitting right next to me unmoving, barely blinking, lifeless beside me.

Yes, I had finally admitted to myself that I loved him. He meant the world to me, and I didn't know how to help him. I kept glancing at him from the corner of my eye, to see him just staring at his bowl of cereal.

"Near…" I started.

Near looked up at me, startled, and my breath caught in my chest. I couldn't do anything but stare at him.

"I-I…um…you should eat." I finished lamely, looking back down to my cake.

Near looked at me with that blank expression before looking back at his cereal, not moving.

I sighed softly in frustration, then turned slightly in my seat to face him. I could feel Watari, Mello, and Matt staring at me but I didn't care. I picked up Near's spoon with some cereal on it and held it up to his mouth. I watched as his eyes widened slightly, surprised at what I was trying to do. He started to turn away from me but I grabbed his face gently with my free hand and kept his face still.

"Eat." I said to him, softly but firmly.

Near pursed his lips as best as he could in my hold and didn't eat like I told him to. I mentally sighed and shoved the spoon in his mouth and made him eat.

He struggled at first, his little hands gripping my wrists trying to pry it off of him, then he relaxed, defeated, and slowly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth.

I continued to feed him until his breakfast was gone, very pleased that I didn't have to fight with him for the rest of the meal. When breakfast was over with I decided that for a few days we wouldn't be working in the lab, but on another vacation of sorts.

We were all on the beach once again, sitting on white lawn chairs watching the sun set together.

Mello was on Matt's lap and I had Near on mine. It wasn't how I usually sat and was a tad uncomfortable, but my Near was on my lap and I was happy about that.

Watari, as it started getting colder out, brought us some blankets to wrap ourselves up in before he retired for the night.

Mello gave me a look before he and Matt went into the house for the night as well. I don't quite know what he was trying to say. He had a double meaning about his gaze so I only knew the half of it. Now as the sound of the waves hit the shore in a soft gentle rhythm, it was just Near and I.

I felt Near shiver in my arms and I held him tighter to myself.

"Near," I breathed quietly against his neck, "tell me what you're thinking."

Near shivered against me and I felt the heat rising from his body. I knew he was blushing about his body's reaction.

"…I…I don't know what to think…"

"I know what that woman told you, and I can guarantee that it is wrong. Don't listen to what she said to you."

"But…how can I not? I'm a freak, I don't have normal hair color, no one wants me around I'm unwanted. She was right. She still is right. I-"

Before he could finish his sentence I roughly turned him around and slammed my lips to his.

His eyes widened as he stared at me in shock as I kissed him. My eyes never closed as I looked him in the eyes with determination. I slowly pulled away and cradled his face in my hands.

"Never," I started in a hoarse sounding voice full of emotion, "in your life speak about yourself in such a manner. I can't speak for everyone but I can and will speak for myself, consequences be damned. I love you Near, I absolutely adore you. I want you around me, I love being in the same room as you even if its quiet and were working on cases together. I don't care because I'm with you. I love your hair and the color that it is. It suites who you are and I love it. Don't ever say no one wants you because when you think you have no one, Near, I'm here for you and I always will be."

Near stared at me in complete and utter shock. I could see tears well up in his eyes before he jumped up and ran back to the house.

I sat there…completely befuddled, not to mention rejected.

What have I done?…


	11. What I Think

What I Think About The Situation

_Mello's PoV_

I couldn't believe the nerve of that panda eyed jerk! He. Kissed. Near! And made him cry!

I was struggling against Matt trying to get away so I could go kill said panda man, but Matt wasn't letting me go. Damn him. I love him dearly but damn him.

"Chill out man! It'll all work out!" Matt hissed to me.

I finally calmed down enough so he let me go. Soon as he did I bolted out the door.

I heard Matt cuss behind me.

"What the hell was _**THAT**_ !!" I yelled.

I would have kept yelling but he looked up at me with the most sad and confused eyes I lost the will.

"I...I don't understand what went wrong..."

He looked so dejected I couldn't be cruel to him.

"IDIOT!! He's a kid! He's confused!"

Ok so maybe I could be just a _tad_ cruel. What? It's part of who I am. Deal with it!

L looked toward the water and bit on his thumb, holding his knees tighter to himself.

I rolled my eyes and signed heavily.

"Matt, work on him. I'm going to go see Near."

"Right."

I quickly went to the house and to Nears room. I knocked on the door once before coming in.

I saw Near sitting on his bed with his head on one knee, and his other leg stretched out in front him. He looked like he was thinking.

"Near?...are you ok?" I asked quietly, going over and sitting next to him.

Near gave a small shrug.

"I'm ok I guess. Just confused is all." he murmmered.

"About the kiss?"

"So, you saw." he said instead of asked.

"Yeah...but hey! He kissed you because he loves you."

It took a lot to say that without making a face. He was too old for Near in my book, but hey...whatever makes Near happy.

"He doesn't love me. It's out of pity because of what happened to me."

This took me by surprise, but now I knew why he ran away.

I stared at him increduoulsy.

"You think...he kissed you and told you he loved you...out of...pity?"

"It's obvious." Near said, with an 'are you stupid' look on his face.

"Yea it's obvious. Obvious that you're and idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Near demanded.

"Near, he loves you. He honestly _loves you_. You shouldn't doubt him, but if you do just pay attention to how he treats you, acts around you, you know...little things like that. You'll see."

"I don't believe you." Near mummbled.

I sighed in frustration. This kid would never get it unless he saw it firsthand. OH! Thats it! Im so brilliant.

"Be quiet and follow me."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Just do it."

We snuck outside and saw Matt and L there talking. Matt of course was playing his game while he talked.

"I just don't understand..." L said quietly.

"Hm. Maybe he thinks it's out of pity."

Matt could be pretty smart at times and to be blunt it sometimes shocked me.

"Pity? Elaborate."

"Y'know, after all that's happened to him in the lat hours he probably thinks you told him you loved him and kissed him out of pity. Y'know, to make him feel better and less alone so he won't be all mopey."

I would run to him and kiss him I'm so happy with him right now, but that would blow our cover and Near needed to hear this, though I didn't.

Speaking of Near, I glanced at him and noticed he was holding his breath waiting for L's answer.

"That's ridiculous. I would never do something like that. I truly love Near with all my heart. I would never do something so cruel and heartless."

"Don't tell me that, mate, tell Near." Matt said, flipping closed his game and looking at L.

"He doesn't have to. I already know." Near said quietly, walking up to them.

"Near..."

"Sneaky, mate." Matt said with approval.

I just smirked at him.

"Near I-"

"Did you really, honestly mean that?" Near asked quietly, looking L in the eyes.

"Of course I did. I really do love you Near."

NOw it was getting all sappy. I was forced to watch Near and L kiss and hug. I rolled my eyes, though I was secretly happy for Near on the inside, grabbed Matt and went back into the house.

Wow. A happy ending. How cliche, and slightly cute. Afterall, he is a panda eyed jerk, whose older than Near. I wonder what Matt has to say about all of this. Oh well, I could find out later if I wanted to.

_Matt's PoV_

All's well that end's well. I wonder if I could get some lovin' from Mello now...Nah! I wanna play my game now! (.;)

_Watari's PoV_ (gasp!!!!)

I watched everything from my window upstairs. I'm a butler and it's my duty to know everything and make sure everything goes smoothly. _I. Know. Everything._ So I knew this would end well, and I also know that things will be a little bumpy in the future as well. Call it instincts if you will, or my wisdom from over the years.

I just wish L would have waited until Near was a little older. Oh well, so long as all my boys are happy.

I think I will retire now, it's pretty late.


	12. How To Show Affection

How To Show Affection

The next day Mello came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily. He did a double take as he took in the scene before him.

Matt was playing his game with several pieces of bacon in his mouth. That was nothing unusual, but what got him was the fact that L and Near were on opposite ends of the table not speaking.

Near was twisting his hair nervously around his finger, and L played with his fork.

'The hell...' Mello thought to himself.

He sat down at the table and started to slowly eat his food, looking at Near and L suspiciously.

"What the bloody hell!" Matt shouted, slamming his hand down on the table.

Everyone jumped surprised at the outburst, and quickly looked to him.

To their surprise, and L and Near's relief, he was shouting at his game and not them.

They resumed their awkward silence.

'I can't take this.' Mello thought.

Just as he was about to say something, Near got up and shuffled out the room quietly but quickly.

Mello looked at L, who was looking at him.

"Oh no...no way man. I'm not helping you with your love life. No way. Im putting my foot down!"

"Ok see what you need to do is be sweet. Show just a little affection, but not too much you don't want to scare him off." Mello explained.

L was chewing on his thumb thinking about possible situations.

"To start off, you can touch his arm or the side of his face. Y'know like a...a...what's that word..." Matt said.

"Caress?" L suggested.

Matt snapped his fingers.

"That's it! See you're getting it!"

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Now go try it."

L got up and went to see what he could do.

Mello rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I can't believe Im helping him. I don't even approve of this relationship."

"Now now mother, you have to let your kids out of the nest sometime."

"Yea I know but-hey! Wait! Why the hell am _**I**_ the mother!?"

L shuffled into the lab quietly still chewing on his thumb, thinking of a graceful way to approach Near.

Near was busy working on a case, but L's presence didn't go unnoticed by him.

L cleared his throat and looked at Near out the corner of his eye.

Near continued to type acting as if he didn't notice his glances.

"Um...Near I..."

Near stopped typing and turned to face L expecantly. He was hoping he would finally do something. Not a big something, just a small something. An anything really!

"Near I..."

L leaned closer to Near and Near felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes slowly start to droop close, his lips puckering ever so slightly. He was ready this time. He was going to kiss him back and not run away this time.

"So...how do you think it's going in there?" Matt asked randomly, playing his game.

Mello shrugged.

"I dunno so long as no sex is involved."

Just then L came out and went to the kitchen, not saying anything or looking at them. Seconds later Near came out with a dazed look.

"Aw, looks like someone was kissed again." Matt said glancing at Near before going back to his game.

"Is that what was supposed to happen?" Near asked confused.

Matt's game clattered to the floor and Mello stared at him open mouthed.

"What happened." Mello demanded.

"Well...he was leaning in like he was going to kiss me...then...he suddenly jumped up saying he needed some cake..."

Matt and Mello both fell over.

"Are you serious?! After all that was said he chickened out!" Mello yelled.

"He's shy." Matt said.

Near suddenly got a determined look on his face and he marched toward the kitchen. Matt and Mello, being nosy boys, followed.

L sat at the table picking at his cake, but looked up when they all came in.

Near marched up to him with a determined look on his face and everyone watched on knowing what was about to happen.

"L," Near said in a determined voice. "I...I...want cake."

Everyone fell over as Near turned pink and fidgeted in front of L.

L gave a small smile and motioned to the seat next to him. As soon as he sat down L put some cake on his fork and fed him some.

"Aww, indirect kiss." Matt muttered making L and Near blush.

"Hn, baby steps." Mello said leaving to give them some privacy and work on some cases.


	13. Fun Times

**I'm so happy right now! You guys are so **_**awesome**_** for reading my story and all the positive responses I've gotten. I must say I didn't think so many of you would approve.**

***Blushes* ShirosakixIchigo Im so glad you like my story and to whoever recommended it to you, thank you very much and I'm very happy you like my story as well.**

**Now my dear readers another chapter for you!**

**Fun Times...**

"Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry! I'm so sorry!"

This is how Mello and Matt got woken up this morning. They sat up rubbing their eyes as they heard a door slam, rapid footsteps down the hall, followed by another door slamming.

"Mmm...I was sleeping so good too." Matt mumbled, climbing out of bed and stretching.

"They should shut up in the morning. No one should be up at..." Mello glanced at the clock quickly, "11:30! It's such an ungodly hour to wake up."

Matt nodded in agreement.

"Since were up...let's investigate." he said.

They both got up and went towards the bathroom and waltzed right in.

"Yo, Near." Mello said.

"Sup, mate."

Near just looked at them as he was toweling dry on the bathroom mat.

"Is everyone trying to see me naked today?" he asked quietly.

"Who was here the first time?" Mello asked.

"L." Near said simply.

Matt, who was brushing his teeth at the sink, dropped his toothbrush, foam falling out of his mouth before he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up idiot!" Mello hissed, slapping him on his back.

_gulp!_

Mello and Near made a face as Matt stood there stunned.

"Ew, that is so gross man." Mello said.

"It's your bloody fault I swallowed it! You shouldn't have hit me!"

"I'd love to sit here and chat but I'm naked and cold. See you at breakfast." Near said exiting.

_______

At breakfast, L sat at the table with a blush on his face, unable to look anywhere but at his cake.

Matt was giggling uncontrollably while Mello glared at him, and Near just sat there as he normally would have eating his breakfast.

"How was the peep show?" Matt asked.

_THWACK!_

"**OW!!** Bloody freaking hell that hurt!"

Watari glared at him holding the rolled up newspaper in his hand, daring him to make another comment.

Matt quickly went back to eating his breakfast, not saying another word.

"I...I didn't..." L stuttered.

"I know." Near said quietly, turning a little pink.

"Awkward." Mello said in a sing song voice, in his cereal bowl.

Near gave him a dirty look, and Matt gave Watari a dirty look.

"Oh, so when I say something I get hit, but when he says something it's ok? I see how it is." he grummbled.

Watari just had to smirk a little at him. He was just too cute sometimes.

"Let's get to work." L said, standing.

Everyone followed his lead and went into the lab.

_____________

It was around noon now and Mello and Matt just about had it.

All through the morning L did just about everything he could to keep out of contact with Near.

Even going to great lengths to make sure he didn't accidentally touch him when he passed out snacks.

Matt smirked evilly to Mello, who looked at him like he had grown a second head.

'What are you doing?' Mello mouthed to Matt.

'Watch.' he mouthed back and leaned over to Near.

"Hey Near. Do you want to-Oops!"

Matt 'accidentally' fell over sending Near toppling to the side and half on half off L.

L, shocked, automatically reached out and grabbed Near, steadying him.

Near looked up at L and L looked down at Near.

"Are you ok?" L asked, a little breathlessly.

Near just nodded, unable to speak.

Matt and Mello had their fingers crossed as they watched.

L slowly leaned down and kissed Nears forehead, then gave him a pat on the head.

Mello and Matt stared in disbelief.

"That's it?" they both asked, in astonishment. "Seriously?"

Near blinked up at L as he straightened himself out.

"It is enough. For now." he said quietly, exiting the room.

When he was out the room Matt rounded on L.

"Dude. Seriously. Up your game. There's a carnival with rides and stuff not that far from here. This is the last night it's gonna be here. Let's go. Make your move there, but be smooth about it, alright? We'll be ready to go at six so you better be to!" he said, then grabbed Mello and ran out.

On the way out Mello screamed.

"Funnel cake! Yay!"

L sat there for a moment.

"Sneaky little kids they are, but helpful sneaky little kids." he said and bit his thumb.

~carnival~

"Let's go on that one!" Matt screamed, pointing to a roller coaster.

Mello shoved the last bite of funnel cake in his mouth and grabbed his hand leading him to the ride, Watari following to hold their stuffed animals.

"Do you wish to go?" L asked Near.

Near turned his scared eyes up to look at L.

"That is most definitely a no. So, what shall we do?" L mused.

Near pointed to the Merry-Go-Round.

L gave a small smile and led the way, holding his hand.

He put Near on a horse and stood beside him holding onto the pole.

As the ride went, Near reached down and grabbed L's hand.

L looked up at him as Near brought his hand up and placed a soft kiss on it, rubbing his cheek against it.

L couldn't help himself as he reached up and tangled his hand in Nears hair, bringing his head down to his, so he could kiss him softly yet passionately.

Near slipped off the horse and into L's arms as they continued to kiss. L held him tightly as Near kept his arms tight around L's neck, his fingers gripping the ends of his hair.

They slowly broke apart and L nuzzled his nose against Nears making him smile.

Soon the ride ended and they both got off, Near still in L's arms.

"Ooooooooooooo....." Matt said playfully.

"I knew it." Mello said, eating some cotton candy.

Near buried his face against L's neck, fisting his hand in his white shirt.

"Let's play some more! No wait! Candy! More candy! No wait! I wanna play a game! NO! CANDY!!" Mello suddenly screamed, taking off.

"Aw hell. The sugar finally caught up to him. Be right back!" Matt shouted running off after Mello.

"Shall we continue?" L asked Near and Watari.

They both nodded and they went on to the food stands and played some more games.

________________

"Boys, it's time to go." Watari said.

"A...little...help!" Matt wheezed.

Mello was bouncing around chatting a mile a minute, while Matt lagged behind, not having the energy or strength to keep up anymore.

"Mattwhyareyousotired? Imnottired! Icankeepgoingandgoingandgoingandgoingandgoingandgoing! Ihavelotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsandlotsofenergy! Don'tyou? IknowIdo! Maybeifyouhadmorevegetablesormorecandylikemethanyouwouldbeabletokeepupwithme!Thatswhatyouget! Nowyou'realltiredandI'mfullofENERGY!!!"

"Please...please...kill me!" Matt begged.

Watari merely produced a candy bar from his pocket and waved it in front of Mello before tossing it in the car.

As soon as Mello dove in to get it, Watari strapped him down.

L and Near chose to sit in the front together and let Matt and Mello have the back for themselves, closing up the private screen in the middle.

The ride home was bumpy and loud thanks to the hyper active child and the captive in the back seat.

Some of which made Near and L blush furiously.

Watari, who thought ahead, had earphones in his ears listening to classical music.

Once they reached home Matt carried Mello out bridal style.

Matt's clothes were disheveled and not properly closed. His hair was wild and his goggles crooked, with his shoelaces undone.

Mello was barely dressed and was fast asleep in Matt's arms.

Everyone just looked at Matt as he gasped for breath and his knees shook.

"I couldn't stop him...he was a bunny on sugar...I couldn't keep him off me...I've never done it so fast or so many times in my entire life..." he said, with a dazed look.

L and Near took that as their cue to leave, leaving Matt stumbling along while Watari got their things from the car.

______________

L met Near in the hallway and the stared at each other.

"Goodnight, Near." L said, leaning down and capturing his mouth in a sweet kiss.

As he started to pull away Near grabbed his hair and pulled him back, kissing him hard.

L pulled away stunned and Near looked at him with clouded eyes.

Near started to fidget as his face flushed.

"What is wrong Near?" L asked concerned.

"I feel...hot." he whimpered.

L's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"They boys' play has affected you." he stated.

Near looked down and then jumped on L, kissing him hard again.

L kissed him back but then gently pushed him away.

He leaned his forehead against Near's and looked at him lovingly.

"Not like this Near. We will....eventually, just not like this. Come. We'll go to bed now."

Near nodded and let L carry him to his room, all the while trying to control his heart and breathing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________

*The song used for this chapter was Round Table Let Me Be With You from Chobits*

*Bows* I know...I know...get mad at me all you want to. I'm ready for it. It's just a lot has been happening in my life right now and I'm not at a stable place physically or emotionally. I just thought I would give you guys something after all this time and I really am sorry for the wait. Really. I'm just trying to get my life in order and trying to get some stability here. It's not working. Keep your fingers crossed for me though.


	14. Bad Day Part 1

** Bad Day Part 1**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Near awoke very early the next morning to notice that L was not in bed with him.

He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes with his fist, and he crawled off the bed, quietly padding down the hall to the office.

The door was cracked open slightly and Near heard L and Watari whispering quietly.

Curiosity piqued, Near crept toward the door to listen in on what was obviously a private conversation.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~inside the office~

L sat at his desk with a laptop open and in front of him.

Watari and L stared at each other in silence, one fearful and the other shocked and disbelieving.

L spoke then, slowly and carefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wanting to be perfectly clear on what he was being told, though he really didn't need it to be repeated.

"Near's Mother...she's escaped from prison. They have no idea where she could be, though they know she will more than likely come after Near. They want to take him and put him in protective custody."

L hunched down lower in his seat and started to bite on his thumb.

This was most certainly not good. Not good at all. What should he tell Near? Should he tell Near? Of course he had to, he had a right to know! No! He couldn't! It would terrify the boy.

No. L would protect him, he wouldn't allow them to take him away from him. He would protect Near and do what he did best. Capture any wanted criminals. He would make sure she was caught and put away for good. She would never come after him again.

"That is not all sir..."

L snapped his eyes to Watari.

"What do you mean." He demanded.

"The other boys' parents...they have also escaped. We have reason to believe that they have met up and are now together."

L's eyes widened.

Not good at all...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Ducks and dodges oncoming projectiles*

I KNOW! I KNOW! You're pissed and you have a right to be but let me explain! My mom's computer was hit by lightning and died so I'm using my best friends comp. I can't spend time on it like I would like since it's not mine but I'm doing my best! Honest! If it's possible I'll type up the second part tonight and post it tonight. I would also like to thank the ones who gave words of encouragement when I said I was having hard times. I would normally go name by name and give thanks but like I said, no time. You know who you are and I will more than likely type your name tonight when I'm writing part two. So far though my bad days seem to be at an end. I have some serious family issues, even more so because I'm adopted and am not treated as fairly since no one is really my family in my family. Doesn't make a lot of sense I know. I'm moving out of my mom's house and into a friends, and I'm in the process of fixing my friends crappy computer so hopefully I'll have my own soon so I can type how I want when I want. Ok now you know the deal and I'll type part two when I can. Hopefully tonight.


	15. Bad Day Part 2

**Bad Day Part 2**

Near couldn't believe what he heard...his mother escaped and now she was after him. He just couldn't believe it.

He sat on his bed contemplating what he could do. He didn't want everyone to get hurt just because of him. What should he do...what _could_ he do. He was just a boy. He had not strength...just vast knowledge. A-ha! That was the answer!

He jumped up out of his bed and pulled a duffel bag out of his closet, filling it up with clothes and other necessities. Once that was done he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a farewell note to L.

L...he would miss him dearly. His friends too. He knew he would worry them, and that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had no choice. He was sure that with time they would understand and come to forgive him.

Once he was done, he took one last look around himself, let out a heavy sigh, and snuck out from his window never looking back.

~next morning~

"L! L! Near is missing!" Watari said, bursting into the computer room.

L looked at Watari narrowing his eyes. If this was a joke, he was NOT amused.

Watari gave L the note he found in Nears bed.

* * *

_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry for what I have done. I never meant to cause anyone trouble. I can never apologize enough, so maybe my actions will be enough._

_I know I wasn't supposed to know about my Mother's escape, but I found out nonetheless. We won't go into details about how I know, I just do. Until she is found and put behind bars, or in a padded and locked cell, I will not return._

_I know how she is, and she would hurt all of you just to get to me, because you all mean so much to me. I cannot, and will not let that happen to you._

_Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I'll check in from time to time so you know I am alive and well. **DON'T LOOK FOR ME**. It will be useless._

_L, I know I haven't really said it much, and I know I may be young, but I love you with all that I have and am. I will be thinking of you every second of every day, and I will return to you. I hope you can forgive me and accept me when I return home._

_I will be thinking of you all. I miss you already._

_ Near_

* * *

L sat still and dazed, as the note fell from his hands and fluttered to the floor.

His thoughts focused on his beloved Near, as a lone tear escaped from his eye.

By this time, Mello and Matt had joined them in the computer room and were quietly crying in the corner.

* * *

Hi every body! Yea I know. I've been gone for a REALLY LONG time. I could sit here and explain why I've been gone but that would take too long and I'm sure you're not very interested. Lol. Just know I've been through A LOT. I'm going to try and do better. I have off every Thursday so I'm going to try my best and update or post new stories every Thursday or any other off day I might have. Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I hope to update for you guys very soon!


	16. And So It Begins

**Regrouping**

It had been months since L saw Near, but that didn't mean he didn't spend almost every minute of every day looking for him.

He received letters every week like clock work, but that wasn't enough for him. He needed to see him. To touch him, to hold him, to kiss him...to tell him he loved him.

L sighed, looking down at the keyboard where he kept Near's note from the night he left. He was making himself depressed. He missed Near like crazy and he was worried sick about him.

He may have knew about his Mother's escape, but he didn't know that everyone else's parents had escaped as well. He thought it was just his Mother, and he was in great danger since they all were more than likely together.

L sighed heavily again, and took a bite of cake, then frowned at it. His sweets didn't taste the same anymore. Pushing the plate away from him he let his thoughts drift to Near as he worked on a case.

_~Near...I wonder what he's doing now...I hope he's safe.~_

L shook his head. No, he had to try and focus, his work was building up on him.

"L, I have the mail for you."

L whipped around fast and eagerly took the envelopes from Watari's hand, flipping through them as fast as he could.

"No letter from, Near?" he questioned, disappointed.

"No, sir. There was none from him." Watari said.

L chewed his thumb.

This was unlike him. Since the day he disappeared he sent a letter every week. He never missed it.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_Near, one week prior..._

Near sighed heavily. This wasn't good.

He couldn't find any sign of his stupid Mother anywhere.

He sighed again, and pushed back from his computer chair and headed into the kitchen for a snack.

He searched all over his kitchen to discover...nothing.

Sighing yet again, he grabbed some money, and while shoving it in his pocket he slipped his shoes on. He grabbed his house key and locked the door, before going to the little store on the corner of his block.

After a little while he exited the store with his snack foods in hand, and started shuffling his way back home.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sneered a very familiar voice.

_~It can't be...I've been so careful...~_

"What's the matter you little bastard. Can't say hello to your own Mother?"

Near whipped around, dropping his bag preparing to defend himself...but he realized she wasn't alone.

_~L...~_

* * *

Oh yea...I'm good. I don't mean to make these so short, but I have a real low attention span...Sorry guys. REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think so far!


	17. Captive

**Captive**

_~Near's PoV~_

I can't believe this...I know I was careful. I don't know how she snuck up on me. The worst part...everyone's parents are here with her!

I turned to make a break for it, but she roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me to her, holding me tight.

"Try and run, or draw attention to yourself, and I'll kill you where you stand do you understand me?"

I shivered feeling her hot breath on my neck, and a pointy object in my back.

My eyes widen slightly in fright, and I gave a quick nod not saying anything to her.

The others laughed at me and I bow my head, trying to think of an escape route as they lead me to God knows where.

_~L and the others~ (present time)_

L was starting to worry more and more by the minute. How could he not send him a letter? The only explanation...he was in trouble. No, no...he couldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe he just got too busy.

"Sup L." Matt said, walking into the room with Mello right beside him.

Mello took one look at L's face and he felt his blood run cold.

"What happened to, Near?"

Matt immediately put his game down and looked at L with a serious face.

L chewed his thumb trying to be persuasive.

"Nothing is wrong. What do you mean?"

"Bullshit! What did Near say in his letter?" Mello demanded.

"I...I didn't receive a letter from him this week. Maybe he is too busy." L said, very unconvincingly.

"He's in trouble. We have to find him." Matt said, turning around and preparing to leave the lab.

"You don't know that." L said, stopping him.

Matt sighed heavily, turning back around reluctantly.

"Do you know the reason why I'm here?" He asked.

L looked at him curiously.

"Of course I do. You're parents abused you. That was all we were told."

Matt sighed.

"Is that all? That I was beaten?"

L nodded.

"That's not the real reason...it's worse than that. There was this one time...when my dad got so drunk that he...he tried to kill me. He tied me down to a chair and tortured me to the point that I almost died. If Mello, hadn't come in through my window and found me...I would be dead."

"That's also the same reason why I'm here...when I found Matt...I completely lost it and I attacked his dad. Once I had him out of his house and safe, I went home to get some things so I could be with him. My mom happened to be awake and saw me covered in blood. When I wouldn't tell her the reason why I looked like I did, she beat me to near death. I was lucky she tired herself out before she finished the deed, and I crawled to safety. Once we were both healed, we finally told someone and we were taken away." Mello said, looking down.

"I had no idea..."

"So you see! He's in trouble I know he is! We have to go and find him, L!" Matt said, with tears in his eyes.

"We don't want him hurt like we were, we know what our parents are capable of and if we don't find him...we very well may never get him back at all...especially alive...please, L...let's go find him and bring him home." Mello pleaded.

"Let's get to work." L said in a determined voice.

_~Near~ (three weeks later)_

"Look at him. So small and weak. Where is your stupid panda eyed protector now?" Near's Mother taunted him.

Near didn't say anything. He just sat in the corner of his room, bloody and battered, eyes dead to the world, not seeing. His mind was so far away he didn't think it would ever return to him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to after all of this.

In the back of his mind he heard the others laughing at him, and randomly throwing insults and taunts.

Near shrunk against the corner more, hugging his knees tighter as he said names in his head over and over like a mantra. He knew they would come for him, and a small part of him wanted that. His more rational side prayed that wouldn't happen. He didn't want anything to happen to his most precious loved ones. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He wasn't worth it. He was certain of it.

He was startled when a bucket of ice cold water was splashed on him.

"Don't start going crazy just yet boy." Mello's father sneered.

"Yes…we're nowhere near finished with you yet…" his Mother said, in a nasty voice thick with implications.

Near shivered, and closed his eyes willing for the end to come swiftly and painlessly.

**/  
**

**Hello hello hello! Yea I know, it's been forever and a day. All I can say is Im sorry. I can go into detail about why I haven't been updating, and yes they are all valid reasons. I wont do that though. Just know, its very tough right now and Im sorry. *Bows repeatedly* Thank you for sticking with me though. I really appreciate the support and love. *Gives free hugs and cookies to all***


End file.
